Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical access system for use in a surgical procedure, and more particularly, to a surgical access system including a surgical portal apparatus and an adhesive patch for forming a fluid tight seal with both tissue and one or more surgical objects positioned therethrough.
Background of Related Art
Today, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin, as compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, in an effort to reduce both trauma to the patient and recovery time. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic”, unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices, e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies, or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gases are used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to prevent the escape of the insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site.
To this end, various surgical ports with valves and seals are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures and are widely known in the art. The small incisions, however, are typically enlarged for specimen removal from the patient's body. The enlarged opening prohibits continued use of the surgical port therethrough as the opening has become too large to maintain a fluid-tight seal with the surgical port. Additional incisions may be required for continued access of the surgical site with a surgical port.
A continuing need exists for a surgical access system that can facilitate the accessibility of an underlying tissue site with relative ease and with minor inconvenience for a clinician. It would be advantageous to provide a surgical access system that would allow for continued use, or re-use, of a surgical port after an incision is enlarged while maintaining a fluid tight seal with the enlarged incision.